La magie de noël
by Mitsy'line
Summary: UA. OS de Noël.   Drago déteste noël, mais celui-ci est différent. Il retrouve son premier amour et décide de ne pas laisser passer cette deuxième chance. La magie de noël existerait-elle vraiment finalement ?  OS - HP-DM -


Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes pleines de bons petits plats et de cadeaux !

J'espère que ce petit Os vous fera passer un bon petit moment en attendant le père noël.

.

Bonne lecture.

Line.

.

.

**La magie de Noël.**

.

POV Drago :

.

.

Noël.

D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé cette fête. Le père Noël n'a jamais fait partie de mes croyances d'enfant. Ça m'était interdit, comme toute autre chose que mon père considérait débile et futile. Ce gros lourdaud à la ceinture trop serrée et aux joues excessivement rouge n'était rien qu'un charlatan aux yeux de mon père, qu'un moyen commercial de tirer du fric aux parents respectables. Je passais donc chaque soirée de fêtes, seul, installé sur la table du salon trois fois trop grande. Mon père partait en voyage d'affaire, ma mère participait à une habituelle soirée mondaine et moi je restais comme toujours à la maison entouré de tous les domestiques. Plus les années passaient, plus je détestais mes parents et leur façon de m'exclure de leur vie si facilement et plus je haïssais cette fête stupide où tout le monde semblait si heureux, sauf moi.

.

- Enfin terminé ! S'exclama mon collègue et meilleur ami en sautant sur son manteau. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas passer la soirée avec nous ?

- Oui sûr et certain ! Répétai-je pour la énième fois.

- Mais ça m'embête de te laisser seul le soir de Noël.

- Blaise, tu sais très bien que pour moi c'est un jour comme les autres. Alors dépêche-toi de filer avant de louper le repas.

- C'est vrai qu'il est déjà tard, Théo va me tuer. Bon on se voit dans deux jours alors ?

- Oui.

- Bon Noël.

.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, comme si mon Noël allait être « bon », et le regardais s'éloigner la démarche souple et joyeuse. Comme la majorité des gens ce jour le rendait excessivement heureux, c'est ce qu'on appelait disait-on « la magie de Noël ».

Je frissonnais sous le vent glacial de ce mois de décembre et resserrais mon écharpe, remontant le col de mon manteau. Il ne neigeait pas encore mais la météo avait annoncé quelques flocons dans la soirée pour la capitale. Encore un de ces trucs qui allait rendre gaga tous les habitants de cette ville, le nez collé à leur fenêtre.

Je pris la direction de mon appart, pressé d'être enfin au chaud, quand mon regard se posa sur l'affiche apposée devant l'une des boites gay les plus réputées de la ville. « Soirée de Noël caritative. Payez-vous une soirée de Noël inoubliable avec l'un de nos plus beaux joujoux ». Le joujou en question était un superbe blond seulement vêtu d'un string et d'oreilles de chat. Je souris incontrolablement et poussais les portes de la boite, curieux. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'une soirée en solitaire et il se trouvait que j'avais du fric à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, alors pourquoi pas ?

Le videur me laissa entrer sans problème, me lançant un sourire charmeur, et je pénétrais dans la salle. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que je ne l'aurais cru, c'était plein. Apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à passer les jours de fête en solitaire. Je pris place sur une table au fond de la salle et posai mon manteau sur le dossier de la chaise le regard rivé sur la scène. Un adorable brun se trémoussait sur une musique entrainante, laissant choir un à un ses vêtements. Son déguisement était vert et rouge et je souris en comprenant qu'il s'agissait apparemment de celui d'un lutin. Il se retrouva enfin nu, le sexe emprisonné dans sa main et la salle siffla et tapa des mains avec force. Un drag-queen portant une robe dorée pleine de paillettes s'avança sur le devant de la scène et les enchères débutèrent. Après plusieurs minutes, la soirée en compagnie du lutin fut attribuée à un homme d'affaire installé dans les premiers rangs pour 800 livres sterling. Le prix était élevé mais ce n'était pas étonnant dans ce genre de soirée caritative.

.

- Bonsoir. Vous désirez boire ou manger quelque chose ?

.

Je levais les yeux vers le serveur vêtu d'un costume de lapin super sexy et attrapais rapidement la carte des plats.

.

- Une salade du chef et un double Whisky s'il-vous plait.

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

.

Il me lança un sourire aguicheur et repartit en direction des cuisines, me laissant apprécier la vu sur un petit cul joliment orné d'une queue de lapin. La soirée allait être beaucoup mieux que ce que j'avais espéré finalement.

J'avais terminé mon plat et entamé mon deuxième verre de Whisky quand un ours en peluche venait d'être attribué à un moustachu pour la modique somme de 600 livres. Plusieurs beaux spécimens avaient fait leur show, mais je n'avais encore enchéri sur aucun d'eux. Certains étaient trop virile pour me plaire, d'autres trop banales et les quelques très beaux modèles ne m'avaient pas émoustillé au point de vouloir dépenser tout mon argent. J'allais probablement terminer ma soirée avec le serveur qui n'arrêtait pas de me reluquer.

Un noir complet se fit dans la salle et un projecteur illumina la scène, éclairant un corps de rêve vêtu tout de rouge et de blanc. Waw. Nul doute que si le gros père Noël avait ressemblé à ça j'aurais vénéré cette fête.

La veste dégringola lentement de ses épaules nous dévoilant un torse divinement musclé, à la fois androgyne et viril et s'envola sur le visage d'un rouquin installé devant. Les cris redoublèrent alors qu'il se frottait lascivement contre la barre de strip-tease tout en dégrafant avec une lenteur calculée son pantalon. J'admirais chacun de ses gestes avec un intérêt grandissant, complètement hypnotisé par cette apparition quasi divine. Sa main descendit aguicheuse à l'intérieur de son futal, puis remonta vivement, s'emparant finalement de son chapeau et l'envoyant valser au loin. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le visage enfin dévoilé devant nous. Les cheveux bruns en bataille, retombant négligemment sur le front, un regard émeraude unique et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair que je ne pouvais pas voir d'ici mais que je devinais très bien. Potter ! Mon hébétude fut rapidement balayée alors que le pantalon descendait progressivement faisant apparaître, sous l'acclamation générale, des fesses à damner un saint. Putain il m'excitait comme un fou. Il se déhancha une dernière fois alors que la musique touchait à sa fin et balança son pantalon, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres. Les acclamations redoublèrent et la drag-queen fit son apparition ventant les mérites indéniables de cet adorable petit papa Noël. Je ne pus détacher mes yeux de son visage d'ange que je connaissais si bien et c'est seulement en entendant les enchères monter de plus en plus que je repris mes esprits. Je le voulais et c'était impensable que je laisse quiconque l'avoir à ma place.

.

- 1200 livres, s'écria un brun baraqué en se levant de sa chaise.

- 2000, m'exclamai-je créant un silence total.

.

Potter plissa les yeux pour essayer de me distinguer, mais les spots rivés sur lui semblaient l'empêcher de voir quoi que ce soit.

.

- 2000 une fois, 2000 deux fois …

- 2200 !

.

La diva au micro afficha un air surpris et je me tournais vers le crétin roux qui venait de surenchérir. S'il croyait que j'allais m'arrêter là il pouvait toujours courir, je ne laisserais pas cette chance me passer entre les doigts.

.

- 2500 !

- 2700 !

- 3500.

.

Des exclamations s'échappèrent de quelques bouches devant la somme faramineuse que je venais d'annoncer et mon adversaire se coucha, vaincu.

.

- Adjugé ! Une nuit avec le divin père Noël pour 3500 livres.

.

La lumière du spot se positionna sur moi et Potter écarquilla les yeux apparemment surpris. Je lui souris en lui levant mon verre et il leva les yeux, amusé.

Un autre show démarra et je me réinstallais sur ma chaise attendant qu'il me rejoigne. Je regardais vaguement le petit blond qui commençait sa danse. Il avait beau être plutôt mignon, comparé au spectacle endiablé que nous avait offert Harry ça semblait très fade.

.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux œuvres de charité ?

.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le magnifique brun qui venait de me rejoindre. Il s'était changé et portait désormais ses indémodables lunettes rondes, un gros manteau de laine et était enveloppé dans une grosse écharpe noire assortie à son bonnet. Même comme ça il était irrésistiblement mignon.

.

- Depuis toujours. Je suis le désintéressement même, rigolai-je.

- Et le nom de l'association que l'on soutien est … ?

- Pas intéressant.

- Je vois, sourit-il. Bon on va chez toi maintenant où tu veux voir la fin du spectacle ?

- Chez moi.

- Bien, alors allons-y.

.

Il murmura ça sur un ton suave et plein de promesses et je sentis un léger frisson parcourir mes reins.

Je fis mon chèque pour mon adorable jouet, réglai ma consommation et sortit enfin dans le froid de décembre. Comme la météo l'avait annoncé des flocons commençaient à recouvrir les routes d'un épais duvet blanc et Harry se mit à tournoyer les bras écartés en plein milieu du chemin. Cette attitude était enfantine et je me serais probablement moqué de quiconque aurait fait ça, mais avec lui ça n'avait rien d'étrange. Cette joie qui émanait de lui en permanence était pure et si naturelle.

.

- Tu vas gober les flocons comme ça encore longtemps ? M'exclamai-je avec amusement tout en avançant en direction de mon appartement.

- Tu n'as pas changé en cinq ans. Toujours aussi ronchon, rigola-t-il en courant vers moi. Alors raconte ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Je m'occupe d'une des entreprises de mon père. Et toi ? Tu … enfin tu fais ça souvent ?

- De temps en temps oui. Ça rapporte pas mal.

.

Je le dévisageais un peu choqué de l'entendre dire ça de façon si blasé. J'imaginais des vieux pervers posant ses mains sur son corps magnifique et réprimais une grimace de dégout. Comment avait-il put en arriver là ?

.

- Tu as tant besoin d'argent que ça ?

- Il y a des mois où c'est assez juste oui. Et ce n'est pas si horrible. Ce sont toujours des mecs friqués assez coincés. Et puis prendre du plaisir sans avoir besoin de mêler les sentiments c'est moins douloureux.

- Et en dehors de ça tu …

- Le reste du temps je travaille comme vendeur dans une boutique de fringues.

- Dans Londres ?

- Oui.

- Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu.

- C'est pas le genre de vêtements que tu porterais, s'amusa-t-il en détaillant ma tenue costard cravate. Ni que moi je porterais d'ailleurs. C'est … voyant.

.

Il frôla ma cravate défaite qui pendouillait autour de mon cou et je sentis mes muscles se raidir. J'avais tellement envie de le toucher, mais comme toujours j'étais incapable de lui avouer à quel point ce désir m'envahissait. Il m'attrapa la main naturellement et me tira vers la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets, illuminée de décorations de Noël.

.

- C'est magique tu ne trouves pas ? J'adore Noël et cette ambiance féerique.

.

Je souris tendrement. Je n'avais pas douté une seule seconde qu'il était le genre de personne à se pâmer devant un adorable petit rêne au nez rouge lumineux.

.

- Pourquoi tu le fêtes de cette façon dans ce cas ? Te donnant au premier inconnu.

- Je n'ai pas de famille avec qui le fêter et Ron et Hermione se sentent obligé de m'inviter chaque année. Je n'ai pas envie d'être une gêne pour eux. Et puis ça me permet de ne pas être seul, de m'amuser et de faire rapporter du fric à une association.

- Je vois. Miss-je-sais-tout et la belette ! Tu es toujours ami avec eux ?

- Bien sûr, oui. Ne me dis pas que toi tu ne traînes plus avec les deux cervelles vides et l'obsédé de service ?

- Je ne vois plus Crabbe et Goyle non. Blaise oui, toujours. Il a changé, il est amoureux.

- Je pense qu'on a tous changé non ? Le fait qu'on soit là tous les deux en train de discuter comme si rien ne s'était passé le prouve non ?

- Oui, acquiesçai-je tristement.

.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Est-ce que c'était vraiment possible ?

J'avais rencontré Harry pour la première fois au lycée. On était tous les deux en internat et on avait beau se côtoyer tous les jours on ne se supportait pas et on se chamaillait ou se tapait dessus sans arrêt. Il m'attirait, me plaisait et exprimer mes sentiments n'était pas quelque chose que je savais faire, alors j'avais opté pour l'amour vache. Je voulais à tout prix qu'il me remarque, être détesté, méprisé, tout sauf être ignoré. On avait fini par s'installer dans une espèce de routine continuelle ou chacun cherchait l'autre en permanence, puis lors du bal de fin d'année notre relation a changé. Une chose en entrainant une autre on s'est retrouvé dans le même lit et nos corps se sont retrouvés pour un tout autre affrontement. C'était le dernier jour de cours. Si je ne disais rien on ne se reverrait probablement plus jamais et je voulais dire quelque chose, je voulais le garder rien que pour moi, mais à la place de ça, j'ai pris mes vêtements à peine l'affaire terminée et suis parti sans dire un mot. Je me suis conduit comme un véritable idiot et ne l'ai plus revu, jusqu'à ce jour.

.

- Quand j'étais petit je n'avais jamais de cadeau à Noël, mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un énorme ours en pluche de ce genre, me confia-t-il en collant son front contre la vitre. Je pensais qu'avec je me sentirais beaucoup moins seul. Il est mignon tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si, très.

.

Mes yeux se posèrent très brièvement sur l'ours en question, beaucoup trop occupé à admirer ce visage dix fois plus mignon. Il sourit rêveusement et se tourna vers moi d'un bond.

.

- C'est encore loin ?

- Non, c'est dans la rue là-bas.

.

On monta les escaliers et j'ouvris la porte, le laissant passer. Il resta dans l'entrée, les yeux grands ouverts s'émerveillant devant la grandeur de l'appart.

.

- Waw. C'est … grand.

- Entre.

- Non je vais tout salir.

.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et époussetais rapidement la neige qui recouvrait son bonnet et son manteau, puis l'entrainais dans le salon.

.

- Tu as mangé ?

- Oui, avant la représentation.

- Parfait, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant, alors.

.

Je défis son manteau, son bonnet et son écharpe et les envoyait valser sur le canapé, puis j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille tout en posant mes lèvres sur son cou. Ce contact m'avait beaucoup trop manqué. Je fis glisser mes doigts glacés sur la peau brulante de son torse et mordit sa clavicule avec envie.

.

- Tu ne préfères pas que je prenne une douche avant ? J'ai dû pas mal transpirer.

- Non, c'est bon. J'aime l'odeur de ta peau, soufflai-je en me débarrassant de son pull, dévoilant son torse parfait.

.

Mes mains se dirigèrent impatientes sur la ceinture de son jean et il enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque m'embrassant avec force. Je sentis mon cœur et mon entrejambe tressauter. C'était incroyable à quel point il me rendait totalement dingue.

.

- Attends, ma chambre première porte à droite. Je te rejoins.

.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa rapidement, puis se dirigea vers la chambre faisant tomber son pantalon au sol. Je regardais ce corps nu disparaître derrière la porte et soufflai bruyamment pour me remettre les idées en place. Je me précipitais dans la salle de bain tout en me débarrassant progressivement de mes propres vêtements. Puis attrapais les préservatifs et le lubrifiant dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Mon pantalon à pince s'échoua sur le parquet du salon et j'attrapais au passage la boite de chocolat posée sur la table basse. Après tout un Noël sans chocolat ce n'était pas un vrai Noël.

Je rentrais enfin dans la chambre les mains chargées et mon cœur rata un battement devant cette vision de rêve. Harry était allongé sur mon lit totalement nu et offert à moi. Les images de notre première nuit ensemble me revinrent à l'esprit et mon cœur repartit, plus excité que jamais.

.

- Des chocolats ?

- Je veux bien oui, murmura-t-il en attrapant la boite.

.

Il en glissa un entre ses lèvres et s'agenouilla sur le lit pour être à ma hauteur. Il s'approcha de ma bouche doucement et je croquais dans le bonbon prisonnier entre ses dents. Jamais un chocolat n'avait eu autant de saveur. Sa langue me lécha ensuite le cou puis descendit sur mon torse et je sentis deux mains s'agripper à mon boxer pour le faire glisser le long de mes jambes, libérant mon érection. Des doigts frôlèrent mon membre déjà complètement dur et des lèvres pincèrent un de mes tétons avec gourmandise. Comment avais-je pu le laisser m'échapper il y a cinq ans ?

.

- Je sais que tu as payé très cher pour cette nuit, mais tu comptes quand même pas me laisser faire tout le boulot si ?

.

Je grognais, reprenant enfin possession de tous mes moyens et l'allongeais sur le lit. Mes mains glissèrent sous ses cuisses pour replier ses jambes de part et d'autre de moi et nos sexes se rencontrèrent dans un contact brulant et humide. Je retirais ses lunettes qui cachaient ce somptueux visage et ma bouche chercha la sienne, tandis que mes doigts tâtèrent les draps à la recherche de la boite de préservatif échouée quelque part. Quand je mis enfin la main dessus, Harry me la prit et déchira l'un des petits sachets une lueur perverse dans le regard. Il installa le morceau de latex sur mon gland et le glissa doucement me rendant complètement dingue. Sa main s'activa quelques secondes sur mon pénis encapuchonné, montant et descendant, puis il ondula du bassin pour se frotter contre moi.

.

- C'est quand tu veux, souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

.

J'attrapais le flacon de lubrifiant, en déversai rapidement sur ma main, et insérai un premier doigt dans cet adorable petit anneau de chair rose, tout en scrutant son regard émeraude étincelant. Ses yeux se plissèrent sous l'intrusion et ses bras s'enroulèrent de nouveau autour de ma nuque me plaquant un peu plus contre lui. Ses pommettes étaient rougies par le plaisir et je déposais quelques baisers furtifs dessus descendant progressivement sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou. Un deuxième doigt partit à la conquête de son intimité brulante et il se cambra, laissant échapper un gémissement d'un érotisme fou. C'était encore plus intense que notre première fois. Pouvoir retrouver son contact, la douceur de ses lèvres, de sa peau … mon premier amour. Le seul.

Je le pénétrais avec douceur, du moins autant que j'en étais encore capable et fermai les yeux, transporté. Si serré, si chaud … si bon. Sa main s'agrippa dans mes cheveux et sa respiration saccadée s'écrasa contre ma joue. Il bougea brièvement le bassin, m'autorisant à faire mon premier mouvement. Je débutais les va-et-vient d'abord lentement, puis accélérais le rythme donnant des coups de reins plus violent et impatient. Mes gémissements se mélangèrent à ceux de Harry et ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de ma taille, m'emprisonnant avec force. Je remplaçais mes coups puissants par de plus petits et plus rapides et me déversais en sentant sa jouissance se répandre contre mon ventre.

Je me laissais retomber sur lui, épuisé et nos lèvres se trouvèrent naturellement et étonnamment pour un baiser plein de tendresse. Il me bouscula ensuite, se plaçant à califourchon au-dessus de moi, et après avoir retiré le préservatif trempé, caressa ma verge doucement et en réinstalla un nouveau.

.

- Faisons en sorte de passer un joyeux Noël, murmura-t-il en capturant de nouveau mes lèvres.

.

Oh oui ce Noël allait être joyeux, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus.

.

…..

.

POV Harry :

.

...

.

Je me réveillais doucement et roulais sur le côté à la recherche d'un corps brulant auquel me frotter pour un réveil câlin. Je tâtonnais anxieusement, ne rencontrant que le vide et ouvrais les yeux, tristement. J'étais vraiment stupide d'avoir cru une seule seconde que les choses pourraient être différentes. Je soupirais, me rappelant trop bien de la souffrance que j'avais ressentie lors de notre première fois, quand il m'avait laissé là, seul dans ce grand lit trop froid, stupidement et éperdument amoureux de lui.

Je me relevais, le cœur lourd et m'arrêtais devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Des enfants se chamaillaient dans la neige, insouciant de ce qui les attendrait plus tard. Je me dirigeais vers le salon à la recherche de mes vêtements, dans l'intention de fuir cet endroit au plus vite, quand une porte claqua. Je me figeais ne sachant plus trop quoi faire et sursautai en voyant la tête de Drago se faufiler dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

.

- Déjà debout ? Me demanda-t-il apparemment ravis.

- Heu oui. J'allais partir, désolé pour le dérangement, j'aurais pas dû m'endormir.

- Quoi ? Non, je ne veux pas. Reste.

.

Son ton était presque suppliant et j'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ne trouvais pas mes mots. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Qu'il me demande de rester. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et farfouilla derrière le mur pour en sortir un immense nounours affublé d'un gros nœud rouge. Celui que j'avais vu la veille dans la vitrine.

.

- Joyeux Noël, me murmura-t-il légèrement gêné.

.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et ma bouche resta ouverte toujours incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne me rappelais même plus que c'était Noël et voilà qu'il … m'offrait un ours en peluche.

.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? C'était ridicule, je sais, souffla-t-il en se tapant le front avec la paume de sa main.

- Non, j'adore, me dépêchai-je d'avouer en attrapant le nounours qu'il s'apprêtait à faire disparaître. C'est juste que … c'est en quel honneur ?

- C'est pas le genre de choses qu'on fait normalement à Noël ? Offrir des cadeaux ?

- Heuuuu si, admis-je perplexe.

.

Je triturais l'oreille de l'ourson, mal à l'aise. Je ne savais plus quoi penser de tout ça. J'avais envie de croire, d'espérer que ce geste représentait quelque chose, mais je n'osais pas de peur d'être déçu. J'avais trop souffert il y a cinq ans.

.

- Ça te dit un petit-déjeuner ? J'ai acheté des croissants et des pains au chocolat.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, balbutiai-je en essayant de franchir la porte.

- Pourquoi ? M'interrogea-t-il en me retenant par le bras.

.

Sa voix avait perdu toute son assurance légendaire et il me fixait d'un air triste qui fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

.

- Je croyais que … Enfin cette nuit, c'était bien non ? Je pensais qu'on pourrait …

- Qu'on pourrait quoi ? Demandai-je sèchement, désormais convaincu qu'il n'avait encore une fois s'agit que de sexe.

- Sortir ensemble, souffla-t-il embarrassé.

.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je le fixais ébahi par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Il avait perdu toute sa froideur et son indifférence habituelle. Pour la première fois il semblait exprimer de réels sentiments. Et tout ça était … pour moi ?

.

- Il y a cinq ans j'étais trop con pour te garder près de moi et je … je ne veux pas faire la même erreur aujourd'hui.

- Tu veux dire qu'il y a cinq ans tu …

- J'étais fou de toi, oui.

.

Je me détachais de lui furieux et lui assénais un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

.

- Aïe ! T'es pas bien ? Je te déclare mes sentiments et toi tu me frappes ?

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! M'énervai-je. Tu sais à quel point j'ai souffert quand tu m'as baisé et es parti aussitôt, comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé ? Pourquoi crois tu que je préfère m'envoyer en l'air avec des inconnus plutôt que de prendre le risque de retomber amoureux de quelqu'un ?

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant de moi et capturant mes mains. J'étais un lâche. Et puis on était jeune, et tout semblait si compliqué. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je regrette de ne pas t'avoir tout simplement serré dans mes bras cette nuit là. Tu m'obsèdes tellement depuis ce soir là et quand je t'ai vu sur la scène, je … Je n'arrivais pas à croire que le destin puisse me laisser une deuxième chance et je ne veux pas la laisser passer cette fois-ci. Pardonne moi je t'en prie.

- J'ai quand même payé 3500 livres juste pour t'avoir une nuit, se défendit-il faiblement.

.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et soupirais, incapable de lui résister. J'avais passé ces cinq années à comparer tous les hommes de ma vie à lui. J'étais éperdument amoureux de ce crétin au lycée et mes sentiments n'avaient jamais cessé d'exister. Il était mon premier. Celui pour que mon cœur s'était animé pour la première fois. On ne pouvait pas oublier un premier amour. Je posais ma tête sur son torse tout en fermant les yeux.

.

- D'accord. Mais si tu me fais souffrir encore une fois je te …

.

Il me releva le menton et m'embrassa tendrement et amoureusement, faisant battre mon cœur bien trop vite. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon dos et de mes fesses nues, puis il me serra contre lui avec force, respirant l'odeur de ma peau.

.

- C'est probablement ça qu'on appelle la magie de Noël finalement, murmura-t-il à mon oreille sans relâcher son étreinte.

.

Ses lèvres déposèrent de tendres baisers sur ma nuque et j'entourais mes bras autour de sa taille ne voulant plus jamais le laisser partir.

.

**FIN**

.

Un grand merci à ma tite Marion pour sa correction express, ses commentaires et son avis toujours crucial.

.

Une tite review fait toujours plaisir en passant (^_^)


End file.
